La Apuesta
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Ikuto y Amu hacen una apuesta que ninguno de los dos quiere perder. ¿En que terminará todo?


**¡Hola a todos! Al fin entro, después de tanto tiempo. Todo lo que diré es: época de parciales. No solo me drenan la energía, sino que me queman la cabeza.**

**Aquí les traigo otro one-shot Amuto. Lo escribí aprovechando el poco tiempo libre que tengo a la noche. Ya que por alguna razón no puedo escribir durante el día u.u la inspiración parece no llegar a mí.**

**En esta historia Amu tiene 16 e Ikuto 21 y no hacen más que dejar confundidos a los pobres guardianes de la secundaria Seiyo.**

* * *

LA APUESTA

Después de clases. Jardín Real. Los Guardianes están tomando el té, junto con Kukai que había venido a visitarlos- ya que aunque todos estaban en la secundaria, su puesto de Jack era ocupado por Nagihiko-, antes de comenzar otra de esas reuniones.

En eso, Hinamori Amu, la Joker, entró al salon con un andar bastante distinto al de ella. Casi, felino. Llegó junto a la mesa donde estaban los demás y los que estaban allí la saludaron.

- Hola, Guardianes- dijo con un sonrisa- Mashiro, ¿Qué tal el clima haya abajo?- dijo mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Rima- Bebe crecido ¿no te excediste de tu nivel de azúcar diario?- le dijo con una mirada burlona a Yaya- Futbolista, trasvestista- dijo mientras asentía hacia Kukai y Nagihiko- Chibi King ¿Cómo estas?

Las reacciones de los guardianes fueron variadas. Rima la miraba con una mirada de fuego, mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Yaya estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó con la boca abierta y la cuchara con pastel a medio camino. Kukai y Nagihiko estaban tan sorprendidos que solo atinaban a parpadear. Y Tadase, bueno, su cara era todo un poema. Todo un libro, en realidad.

- ¡Amu!- sintieron a una voz masculina llamar- No actúes de esa forma- dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba a toda prisa con andares ligeramente torpes- Minna, lo siento. Es una impresentable. Amu, discúlpate con Tadase-kun.

- ¿No lo hiciste tu ya? Que pesado- comentó mientras se desplomaba en su silla.

- ¡Amu!- le regaño Ikuto.

- Esta bien, lo haré- dijo ella. Él sonrió con inocencia.

_Momento de pausa_. ¡¿Ikuto? ¡¿Sonriendo con inocencia? ¿Qué locura estoy escribiendo? _Momento de pausa finalizado_

- Lo haré. Pero ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?- comentó mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ikuto. Su sonrisa era ladina, y la distancia entre ellos era tan poco que podían sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo del otro.

- ¡Nada!- dijo Ikuto con nerviosismo- Es tu deber disculparte.

- Heenn… respuesta equivocada- dijo ella con burla- Te daré la correcta, solo porque soy buena. Si yo hago lo que me pides, tú dejaras que haga lo que yo quiera contigo- colocó una mano en la camisa de Ikuto y la estiró lo suficiente como para que uno de los botones se deshiciera- Tómalo o déjalo.

- He…Hentai- le gritó- ¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! Prefiero que no te disculpes- le replicó mientras lo separaba de él.

- Como quieras- ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su asiento como si nada- Eres tú el que se lo pierde, Ikuto.

- ¡Nadie quiere nada de ti!- le replicó él, con la cara roja- ¡Eres una pervertida!

- Y una orgullosa de serlo- replicó ella, con gracia.

Ahora no solo la cara de Tadase era un poema. Las de todos los guardianes lo eran. Juntas, sus caras podrían armar la biblioteca más grande del mundo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Tadase, saliendo del shock- Amu-chan ¿Qué te pasó? Ikuto-nissan, tú…- él no encontraba palabras con las que expresarse.

- ¿Podrían explicarnos este repentino cambio de….mmm…actitudes?- preguntó Nagihiko, sin saber bien que preguntar.

- Es una apuesta-nya- comentó una vocecita sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Así es!- agregó Ran, entrando volando muy rápido- ¡No piensen mal de Amu-chan!

- Nadie pensaba mal de ella. Pero ¿qué clase de apuesta hicieron?

- Ellos estuvieron peleando-desu- comentó Suu.

- Y apostaron que no soportarían estar en los pies del otro. Así que están fingiendo ser el otro hasta que alguno seda.

- Ya veo- contestó Nagihiko- ¿Estaban peleando? ¿Por qué?

- Es que Ikuto es taaaan inocente- se burló Amu- Hasta mi hermana menor tiene mayor conciencia de la sensualidad que él.

- ¡Calla!- le gritó Ikuto, enojado- ¡Tú eres la pervertida! ¡No es mi culpa!

- Tú sabes que podría darte clases cuando quieras ¿no? Me encantaría enseñarte a dejar atrás toda esa inocencia- la sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer. Ver esa clase de sonrisa en la cara de Amu les provocaba a los guardianes un escalofrío.

- ¡Pervertida! ¡Nunca dejaría que me enseñes nada!- Ikuto agitó sus manos con nerviosismo- Me voy de aquí, solo vine a controlar que por lo menos vinieras a la reunión, ya que anduviste de vaga por ahí toda la mañana.

- ¿Por eso faltaste?- preguntó Kukai, que había notado la ausencia de la pelirosa.

- Estaba aburrida- se encogió de hombros- Y la escuela solo me aburriría más, por eso preferí dar una vuelta por allí.

- Irresponsable- murmuró Ikuto, por lo bajo- Minna, nos veremos otro día.

- Te veré en la noche, Ikuto- susurró Amu, con extrema sensualidad. Causando que Ikuto se tensara y saliera corriendo más rápido del Jardín Real.

La reunión comenzó, con el resto de los Guardianes mirando con distintas miradas de sorpresa a la Joker que no les prestaba atención y solo se mecía en su silla, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En un momento ella suspiró, acomodó la silla y colocó las manos en la mesa.

- Me voy- anunció- Esto es demasiado aburrido- agregó- ¿Por qué me pasare el día con sujetos tan infantiles?

Los Guardianes trataban de no sentirse ofendidos por los comentarios de la pelirosa, sabiendo que esto ella lo hacía con tal de no perder la apuesta, pero sus comentarios eran demasiado hirientes y no podían evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendidos.

Amu miró su celular en la mesa y sonrió maliciosamente. Lo abrió y comenzó a marcar números mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a una esquina, dándoles la espalda.

- Yo, Ikuto- dijo al teléfono- ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos y hacemos _cosas malas_? Creo que te vendría bien- dijo con sorna.

- Realmente se está esmerando en eso ¿verdad?- comentó Tadase, mientras miraba a Amu hablar como Ikuto.

- Si, realmente lo hace- concordó Kukai- ¿Quieren apostar a quien gana?- preguntó con estusiasmo.

- Yaya quiere. Ella apostará por Neko-san.

- ¿Neko-san?

- Es parte gato ¿no? Yaya piensa que le queda el apodo.

- Si, supongo. Yo también apuesto por Ikuto. ¿Tadase?

Armaron una tabla, en donde hasta los charas habían apostado. La tabla de resultados fue: Ikuto 10, Amu 2.

- ¿2 para Amu?

- Sé que Dia fue uno de esos ¿Quién fue el otro?

- Yo no- comentó Kiseki.

- Ni yo- dijeron el resto de los charas.

- Entonces…- todos miraron a Nagihiko.

- ¿Qué?- comentó con indiferencia- Pensé que, como amigo, debería brindarle a Amu-chan algo de apoyo moral.

- Amu es mi amiga también, pero estos son negocios- replicó Rima.

Todos asintieron, dándole razón a Rima. Nagihiko solo sonrió como siempre. La reunión siguió a pesar de la ausencia de la Joker que muy probablemente estuviera acosando a un ex gato pervertido.

.

.

.

Ikuto regresaba a su casa luego de un cansador día de universidad. Ahora entendía como sus compañeros que asistían regularmente se quejaban de lo extenuante que era lo jornada. Hizo una mueca mientras se quitaba la camiseta, pensando en lo que hacía con tal de no perder la apuesta.

_Antes muerto que perder y tener que hacer lo que ella quiere_ pensó.

Fue a buscar la ropa que se pondría luego de bañarse y cuando abrió la puerta de su armario se encontró a Amu. Parecía haber estado esperándolo, su postura lo indicaba, y le sonreía de una manera que activaba todos sus bajos instintos.

Instintos que debía de ignorar si quería ganar la apuesta. Tomo aire mentalmente e hizo lo que su cuerpo le ordenaba que no hiciera.

- ¡Hentai!- gritó mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de Amu.

- Yo, Ikuto- dijo ella con sorna mientras salía de donde había estado escondida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Soy la Joker, tengo mis trucos- dijo mientras se posaba de manera sensual contra su escritorio. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana a su espalda, te hacía notar que la camisa que traía era bastante transparente.

Mientras la observaba, él se preguntaba si él alguna vez se había visto la mitad de sexy de lo que Amu se veía en ese instante. Si lo había hecho, Amu debía ser lesbiana como para ignorarlo. Y, siguiendo ese razonamiento, él probablemente era gay por solo estar parado allí, observándola. ¿Tal vez se le había ido la mano con lo de imitarla?

- Te estuve esperando ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- comentó ella, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

- En la universidad, como cualquier persona responsable- le replicó, apartando la mirada de esas curvas que él podía ver que eran cubiertas por un sostén de encaje.

- Umm, que aburrido. Debiste haber salido a dar una vuelta conmigo- susurró, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su pecho.

- ¡Como si alguna vez fuera a hacerlo!- dijo mientras le apartaba la mano. _Todo menos que me toque _pensó con desesperación- Nunca pasaría tiempo junto a una pervertida como tú.

- Que frío- ella hizo un mohín- Yo que siempre quiero estar junto a ti.

Se colocó detrás de él y le acarició la espalda de manera sensual. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, millones de sus terminaciones temblaban del placer que el tacto de las manos de Amu le producía. Intentó alejarse, pero ella anticipó el movimiento y lo abrazó por detrás, pegando sus tentadores pechos a su espalda.

Con tortuosa lentitud fue bajando sus manos hasta su cinturón y jugó con el cinturón y su cordura al mismo tiempo.

- A…aléjate- le replicó, con poca fuerza para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué me aleje? ¿Estas seguro que es eso lo que quieres que haga?- comentó en un susurro, mientras le quitaba el cinturón y jugaba con el borde de sus pantalones.

- S…S…Sí- casi no se escuchaba su susurro- No me gusta lo que haces.

- Mentiroso- se apegó más a él- Sabes que esto es lo que te gusta.

_Al diablo_ pensó con decisión _Esto es mil veces peor que si pierdo la apuesta_.

Dejando liberar su verdadero ser, se dio vuelta dentro de los brazos de Amu y le alzó el mentón para que ella lo viera a los ojos.

- Tienes razón- dijo mientras se perdía en esos bellos ojos dorados- Esto es lo que me gusta- le soltó antes de devorar sus exquisitos labios.

Ella al comienzo no reaccionó, debido a la sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a devolverle el beso. Él sonrió, hace tiempo que no podía besar a Amu como quería, esa maldita apuesta le impedía que simplemente se acercara y reclamara aquellos labios que le pertenecían. Y ella no lograba más que besos fugaces imitándolo, no era una buena pervertida, no tanto como él.

La tomó por la cintura y la llevó cargando a la cama donde la recostó con delicadeza, en ningún momento separándose uno del otro. Se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso y se volvió a avocar al beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella estaba con la cara cubierta de un hermoso color rojo, que solo la hacía más bella.

- Perdiste- dijo ella entre la sorpresa y la felicidad.

- Aja- le concedió, mientras besaba su cuello.

- ¿Eh? ¡Espera! Perdiste, no puedes hacer eso. Yo gané la apuesta.

- Y cumpliré mi parte mañana, pero hoy…- colocó su rostro sobre el de ella solo para ver como sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de emociones, sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más y como entreabría la boca debido a la sorpresa- hoy voy la liberar todo lo que vengo reteniendo desde que comenzó la apuesta- le advirtió con una sonrisa.

La volvió a besar, sintiendo como ella luchaba entre el placer y el deseo de golpearlo. Pero él no dejaría que gane el segundo. Esta noche, él se iba a encargar de que ella solo hiciera caso del placer…

.

.

.

- Ah, que buen día hace hoy- comentó Amu de manera alegre, con su actitud usual, mientras entraba en el Jardín Real junto a Rima, Tadase y Nagihiko.

- Ohayo, minna- saludó Yaya, que ya estaba allí- Amu-chi si que estás de buen humor.

- ¿Y como no estarlo? Tres días seguidos sin ningún gato pervertido cerca- respondió con entusiasmo- Hasta me pondría a bailar de la alegría.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces?- le preguntó Yaya, quien se uniría al baile si su mejor amiga comenzaba a bailar.

- Debe tener algo que ver con la forma rara en la que estás caminando ¿verdad?- preguntó Nagihiko- Pareciera como si te costara caminar.

- ¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó Amu, con un ligero sonrojo.

- Yo no lo noté- dijo Rima- A ver, camina de nuevo y me fijaré.

Amu hizo lo que su amiga le ordenó.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te subiste a un caballo? No solo te cuesta caminar, sino que también separas mucho las piernas al caminar.

- ¿Anduviste a caballo, Amu-chi? ¿Acaso te caíste?- preguntó preocupada Yaya.

- No, no anduve a caballo Yaya.

- Entonces ¿Qué te pasó?

- No quieres saber que me pasó- le comentó, cerrando el tema.

De repente, un cascabel comenzó a sonar en algún lugar del Jardín Real y todos miraron alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido. Amu suspiró.

- Supongo que hablé muy pronto- comentó con desgana, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

El cascabel volvió a sonar, ahora más cerca y al frente de Amu aterrizó con gracia un hombre joven (21 años) con cola y orejas de gato, que desaparecieron al instante con un "pop".

- Yo, Amu- dijo él con sensualidad.

- Ikuto- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa. Y luego colocó algo alrededor del cuello de este- Ahora, quieto- le ordenó mientras se volvía a ver a sus amigos.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos. Ella tenía en sus manos una correa de paseo, que estaba amarrada a un collar con cascabel que colgaba del cuello de Ikuto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con indiferencia.

- ¿Se lo digo yo o esperamos a que se dé cuenta de lo obvio?- comentó Rima.

- Ya sé- suspiró- La historia corta, hicimos una apuesta y yo gané.

- Creo que eso nos damos una idea, pero ¿un collar con cascabel y una correa? ¿Por qué ese castigo?- preguntó Nagihiko, sin saber muy bien como expresar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- El cascabel es para que dejara de caer de cielo como si nada delante mío, como para que el sonido me alertara. Y la correa, bueno, eso es lo que consigue por negarse a cumplir la apuesta inmediatamente- dijo mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a Ikuto.

- Neko-san parece un gato casero- se burló ella.

- Lo parece- concordó Tadase- Ikuto-nissan ¿por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?

- Tsk- Ikuto hizo una mueca- La otra opción era peor. Y el castigo si no cumplo aún peor.

- Exacto- Amu rió- Ya que gané, me encargué de asegurarme bien.

- Amu-chan...- comentaron Nagihiko y Tadase, con compasión hacia Ikuto.

Como hombres que eran, entendían la vergüenza que debía de estar pasando el mayor de todos. En especial con Amu riendo despreocupadamente junto a Rima, aún teniéndolo de prisionero con la correa, y con Yaya tomándole cientos de fotos.

- Hola a todos- se escuchó la alegre voz de Kukai sonar- ¡Adivinen quien volvió de su ultima gira!

- ¡Ikuto!- aquella voz femenina envió tensión a los cuerpos de Amu e Ikuto- ¡Ikuto!- gritó Utau mientras saltaba sobre su hermano.

O al menos, intentaba. Desde que abrazó al aire, ya que Ikuto había saltado lejos de donde estaba, para evitar el ataque de abrazos de su hermana menor. Todos lo buscaron con la mirada y lo encontraron en la parte más alta del jardín, agazapado como gato que era. Luego se volvieron a mirar de manera sorprendida a Amu, que aún tenía la correa en sus manos, ¿qué tan larga era aquella correa?

- ¿Cómo te alcanza la correa?- saltó Tadase- No parece tan larga.

- Es extensible- contestó Amu.

- Aún así…

- Es que lo solté. Ya aprendí mi lección de la última vez.

- ¿La ultima vez?

- Ayer a la tarde, cuando fuimos a esperar a Utau al aeropuerto. Ella trató de saltar sobre él como siempre, él escapo de manera usual y yo salí volando junto con él debido a la correa- se refregó su costado ante el recuerdo- Solo que yo no soy un gato y no caigo de pie. Aún duele- se quejó.

- ¿Por eso estás sin poder caminar?- ella asintió.

- ¿De que tanto hablan?- preguntó Utau, que al fin había logrado atrapar a su hermano. Que había bajado en cuanto había escuchado a Amu quejarse de dolor.

- Si, cuenten- dijo Kukai, quien se sentía excluido de la conversación.

- De la apuesta.

- ¿Qué apuesta?

- Amu e Ikuto hicieron una apuesta. Quien aguantaba más tiempo siendo el otro.

- Sí, la recuerdo. Hicimos apuestas y le aposté a Ikuto ¿Cuánto gané?

- ¿Votaste por Ikuto?- le preguntó sorprendida Utau.

- Todos lo hicimos- le respondió Kukai, señalando a los demás guardianes.

- ¿Por qué?- Utau los miraba como si fueran tontos.

- Era lo lógico. Pero ya digan ¿Cuánto gané? Como fuimos muchos los que apostamos por él no debe ser la gran cosa- Kukai esperaba con una sonrisa- ¿Qué?- dijo ante la mirada de los demás.

- Amu ganó- declaró Tadase.

- ¿Amu?

- Duh, era obvio- comentó Utau.

Amu había aprovechado que todos estaban distraídos hablando y había vuelto a colocarle la correa a Ikuto. Este se dejó, con una mueca en el rostro.

- Si, obvio que ganaría yo- dijo, entrando en la conversación- Como sea, Dia, votaste por mi ¿verdad?- su chara le asintió- Bien, reclama tu premio y me lo das en casa ¿si? Yo voy a dar una vuelta por el parque con Ikuto.

- Mejor vayamos al auditorio y toco el violín para ti ¿quieres?- sugirió Ikuto.

- No. Siempre te quejas que no salimos a lugares donde mucha gente pueda vernos. Bien, ahora vamos a uno, y no puedes quejarte. Sayōnara, minna.

Y con eso, se fue de allí, con un Ikuto que iba detrás de ella, arrastrando los pies.

- Definitivamente son una pareja rara- comentó Kukai.

- La verdad es que sí- concordó Utau.

- Y lo dice la chica con el fetichismo por su hermano mayor- agregó Rima por lo bajo.

- Entonces ¿solo Dia ganó?- preguntó Yaya.

- No, yo también- dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa.

- Si hubiéramos sido buenos amigos como tú, habríamos ganado- dijo Tadase, con algo de vergüenza.

Nagihiko solo le sonrió. Rima lo observó detenidamente y Nagihiko sintió su mirada taladrarle.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rima-chan?

- Lo hiciste a conciencia- fue lo único que Rima dijo.

- ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas, Rima-tan?

- Él lo sabía. Sabía que ella ganaría.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó sorprendido Kukai.

- Tú también entiendes porque ¿verdad?- le preguntó Utau, examinando con la mirada a Nagihiko. Ya le había parecido raro que él, que parecía el más inteligente de todos, haya cometido el error de apostar por Ikuto.

- Si- contestó Nagihiko, tranquilo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Yaya quiere saber!

- El porqué era obvio que Amu ganaría- contestó Utau.

- Era bastante simple- comenzó Nagihiko- Competían principalmente para ver si Amu podía actuar de manera pervertida y si Ikuto podía actuar de manera inocente. Amu ganaría. Después de más de cinco años junto a Ikuto, era obvio que ella sería capaz de actuar de manera pervertida. Pero Ikuto…- él suspiró- Él podría pasarse el resto de su vida en un convento y el resultado sería siempre el mismo. Él lograría corromper a las monjas de allí antes de que ellas logren que él adquiera algo de inocencia.

- Con que así era la cosa. ¿Tu pensaste lo mismo, Utau?

- Si, lo que cualquier persona inteligente habría pensado.

- Supongo, si lo pones desde ese punto de vista- contestó Rima, que estaba sentada en su silla y con una tase de té en las manos. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso?

- Ah, que mal que perdí- se quejó Kukai.

- Niño- farfulló Utau.

- ¿Niño?- preguntó Kukai, acercándose- ¿Tengo que probarte de nuevo que no soy ningún niño?- le dijo, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la comenzaba a llevar lejos de allí, ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ah, las parejitas ya se fueron- comentó Yaya.

- Si, y Amu-chan se fue antes de que la reunión comenzara.

- No importa, lo haremos sin ella- sugirió Nagihiko.

- Respecto al dinero de la apuesta- comenzó a decir Rima.

- Mashiro-san, usted no ganó nada- le recordó Tadase.

- Lo sé. Tú- señaló a Nagihiko- Más te vale que parte de ese dinero que ganaste vaya a un regalo para mí- comentó antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

- Por supuesto- sonrió Nagihiko- Ese era mi plan.

Y así, los Guardianes comenzaron otras de sus reuniones. Luego de todo el revuelo causado por La Apuesta.

* * *

**Y, ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Acepto cualquier opinión.**

**¿Que fue lo que sus mentes pervertidas pensaron que le paso a Amu? Que malas, ella solo se había caído gracias a uno de los ataques de abrazos de Utau. **

**Volví a mi estilo de one-shot chistosos. Me resultan más fáciles, ya que muchas veces no se me ocurre como expresar exactamente como se sienten los personajes. Siempre tengo el personaje definido, sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero nunca encuentro las palabras que sean perfectas para describirlos.**

**Las partes de las que me siento orgullosa son la burla de Amu a Rima, la duda de Ikuto sobre si se había vuelto gay y la pregunta de Utau "¿Por qué?". Cada vez que la leo no puedo evitar escuchar un "¿Acaso son tontos?" al final de la frase. Por suerte no lo puse :P**

**Esta es mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
